When will my Dreams Come True?
by katalia
Summary: Sequel to "It's a Wonderful Life". Katalia has lived in Middle Earth for a few years, but when her love life is turned upside down, can her heart survive this new twist? And when a mysterious new commander starts up another war, will she survive?
1. Chapter 1

hi allora heres my chapter. its pretty short and ill written. and i forgot how you put up a book on fanfiction. could you do it for me? the name is when will my dreams come true? as romance and action adventure.

Here's the first chapter of the sequel. I hope you guys like it. I'll try to update as much as possible school takes up a lot of my time though. 

Chapter 1

Katalia was almost in Ithilien on her way to Baragon's family's house. It had been a year since the ring had been destroyed. She had just returned from the Shire, She had, had a nice time in the there, it was so good to see the hobbits once more. Katalia smiled as she knocked on the door. No one knew she was back, and she couldn't wait to see their faces. She was going to surprise them. Aunt Sevein answered the door. Her eyes grew bright in recognition. "Katalia! You're back!" she said as she bear hugged her in a tight, warm embrace

"Yes I'm back." Katalia said, after she had regained some air. She had changed, her body was tan and body lean. Her eyes bright. 

Soon after Aunt Sevein, Baragon, and Laurelin practically knocked her over screaming. "Katalia!"

Then Telperion came and hugged her. "How was your trip? I've missed you." She then told all of them about the Shire.

***************************************************************

Baragon was on his way back home coming from work. He was captain of a legion now, Eowyn gave him that job. That's why they moved to Ithilien. He had just turned the corner to where he lived when a woman ran straight into him. Then she fainted in his arms. Baragon carried her inside and laid her on a bed. "Aunt Sevein! This woman needs help."

**************************************************************

Well I hope that will be good till my next chapter. You'll meet the girl in the next one. 

Namarie,

Katalia


	2. Chapter 2

I think everyone knows I don't own Lord of the Rings.  
  
Hello everyone. I decided to be nice to you and type another chapter soon. So here it is.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Everyone came into the room. Then Baragon noticed Katalia. "Katalia!" He said as he went and hugged her. "I didn't know you were back."  
  
"I wanted to surprise you. Whose the girl?"  
  
"I don't know. She ran into me then fainted."  
  
"Poor girl. She's been beat." Aunt Sevein said while she cleaned her bloody back. The girl's eyes opened. "She's awake." said Aunt Sevein.  
  
"Who are you?" the girl asked.  
  
"I'm Sevein. This is my nephews and nieces. Baragon, Baranon, Laurelin, Telperion, and this is our friend Katalia. Who are you?" Aunt Sevein  
  
asked.  
  
"Leanar."  
  
"What happened to you Leanar?" asked Katalia.  
  
Leanar was average height and was practically perfect. Her skin was an ivory color, smooth. She had dark brown, almost black, curly hair and light blue eyes. "My father... my father... is mad and beats me occasionally."  
  
"How much is occasionally?" Baragon asked.  
  
"Every week." Baragon, Aunt Sevein, and Katalia exchanged glances.  
  
"Do not go back there."  
  
"But where am I to go?"  
  
"You can stay here the night. Then in the morning we can find you a place."  
  
"What about my father? He'll come after me."  
  
"He will not come near you. Don't worry. Rest you need to rest." Said Baragon in a gentle voice.  
  
"Thank you for every thing." Leanar fell asleep soon after.  
  
"Poor girl." said Aunt Sevein.  
  
"Yeah. But she will be better now. Especially with people like you guys around."  
  
Around supper time Leanar woke up she ate supper with them. Leanar was a shy girl. But once she got to know them she was better. Katalia had to reaccount her time in the Shire for Leanar and Baragon.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Katalia was on her way to Ithilien to visit them again. It had been about six months since they had met Leanar. She had become a good friend to Katalia, Baragon, and his family. When she got there she was greeted as usual, Leanar was there too. They laughed and talked till long after supper together. The Leanar had to go, Baragon got her cloak and put it over her shoulders. Then he escorted her home. Everyone else went to bed. In the morning towards the end of breakfast, Baragon announced, "Last night, Leanar gave me permission to court her!"  
  
"Well I'm so happy for you Baragon!" said Aunt Sevein and Telperion. Baranon and Laurelin were already playing. Katalia looked down at her food. Suddenly she lost all interest in it. All she could think of is what Baragon just said. ~I will not cry in front of them.~ "Congratulations Baragon. Leanar is lucky to have you." She said quietly, forcing a smile upon her face.  
  
"Thank you everyone. I'm going to find Leanar to bring her here for the day." Baragon said, then he left.  
  
Katalia excused herself and went to the door. She needed to be alone right now.  
  
*************************************************  
  
You guys are probably mad at me. Sorry! I send my thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! And I especially thank my beta reader Elessar*lover.  
  
Namarie,  
  
Katalia 


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own lotr. I only own the characters that you don't recognize.  
  
Author's note: I know I'm being evil to Katalia . It's all part of my  
  
little evil plan.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Katalia went into the forest, away from everyone and everything. She sat  
  
down and cried. ~Baragon will never love me. Lucky, lucky Leanar!  
  
Baragon deserves better than me anyhow. Leanar is so much better than  
  
me, I deserve everything I got in Mordor a million times over! I'll  
  
never marry. Maybe Baragon will not marry Leanar. Maybe something will  
  
happen to Leanar? No, I can't think such thoughts. I like Leanar, She  
  
deserves someone like Baragon. Anyhow if something happened to her  
  
Baragon would be upset. I wouldn't want him to be hurt.~ She dried her  
  
tears and slowly headed back to Baragon's house. Ready as she could be  
  
for the day with Baragon and Leanar.  
  
************************************************  
  
Leanar was there when she got back. "Katalia! I'm so happy! I can't  
  
believe that he loves me!" Her eyes were bright with happiness, and she  
  
seemed to glow somehow.  
  
Katalia smiled a little to see her friend so happy, though she had to  
  
force it. "I can. You deserve the best Leanar, so does Baragon."  
  
"Thanks Katalia." her friend said warmly.  
  
Supper would have been nice if it hadn't been that Baragon loved Leanar  
  
and the kept stealing glances at each other. ~Love in their eyes.~  
  
Katalia thought. She pushed the food on her plate around. ~I can't be  
  
around them much longer, it's driving me mad! I'll tell them that I  
  
have to go unexpectedly back home tomorrow. Because... I have things I  
  
need to take care of there. I can't hide from them forever. But I can't  
  
stand this right now.~ when it was time for Leanar to go, Baragon got  
  
Leanar's cloak and gave it to her. Then escorted her home.  
  
************************************************************  
  
In the morning at breakfast Katalia said, "I'm sorry everyone but I have  
  
to go back home today."  
  
"Why? I thought you were staying for a couple of weeks." Asked Baragon,  
  
surprise was etched in his voice and manner.  
  
~Why? Because I can't stand to be around when you're courting!~ she  
  
thought but said, "I have work that needs to be finished there. You  
  
guys can come visit whenever you want to. You can bring Leanar too if  
  
she wants to come. But I don't think I'll be able to come here that  
  
often for a while."  
  
"We will all miss you. When are you leaving?"  
  
"Right after breakfast."  
  
"I'll go get Leanar if you want to say good bye to her."  
  
"No thanks. I'll stop by and say good bye on my way home."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
When she got there she was greeted by Helluin. Since she had gotten  
  
better, Helluin had adopted her as one of her family. She lived and  
  
worked there.  
  
"You're back early!" Said Helluin while giving her a hug. "But, why this  
  
sad face?" Noticing her red eyes she'd cried more on her way home.  
  
"I couldn't stay there any longer!" Katalia started to cry as she told  
  
the story about Baragon and Leanar. Katalia had already told her she  
  
loved him a long time ago (and still did). Helluin was the only one who  
  
knew.  
  
"Oh. Poor Katalia. I hate Baragon for doing this to you." she embraced  
  
the girl in a encouraging hug.  
  
"Don't hate him! He doesn't know I love him. He doesn't know he hurt  
  
me." 


	4. Chapter 4

I own Katalia, Leanar, Baragon, and Baragon's family.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Katalia was in a garden in Minas Tirith. It had been around half a  
  
year since Baragon had started courting Leanar. Katalia was crying.  
  
She had just found out that Baragon proposed to Leanar. Oh this is  
  
just wonderful! I knew this was going to happen. But I always  
  
hoped... Katalia was startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She looked up into the worried face of Baragon.  
  
"Katalia, what's wrong?"  
  
"I didn't know you guys were coming! Oh nothing, it's just that I  
  
miss my family." she said while hugging him.  
  
Baragon looked Katalia in the eyes and said, "We wanted to surprise  
  
you. That's not the truth. Or it's not the whole truth."  
  
Katalia looked down, "You know me too well."  
  
"So are you going to tell me?"  
  
"No it's stupid and silly. Not worth mentioning." Katalia wiped her  
  
eyes. "See all better."  
  
Baragon sighed. She wasn't going to tell him no matter what. "Well  
  
maybe his will make you feel better. Leanar and I are engaged!"  
  
Katalia forced a smile. She had been getting good at acting happy in  
  
front of them. "I'm so happy for you guys. When are you getting  
  
married?"  
  
"In half a year. You still aren't going to tell me are you?"  
  
"No."  
  
When they had gotten back to where Katalia lived, everybody was there  
  
including Leanar. They talked about the wedding for a while. Leanar  
  
and Baragon were so happy.  
  
"Katalia! will you play with us? Please?" asked Laurelin. Katalia  
  
agreed thankful for a reason to get out of the house.  
  
I had been around 5 months. Aunt Sevein, Telperion, Baranon,  
  
Laurelin, and Katalia were on there way to Rohan. Katalia had not  
  
been there yet. they were going to stay there for a few weeks then  
  
come back with Eomer to take them to the wedding. Katalia's thoughts  
  
were gloomy as they settled in for the night. It was the second  
  
night of the journey. Then they slept.  
  
Katalia saw horses many horses. They were black and so were their  
  
riders. They had weapons. Then she saw HIM. The Southernling who  
  
had captured her. But he's dead! He died! Didn't he? He called  
  
to her he said, "I'm coming for you! You cannot escape me!" Katalia  
  
woke up with a start. Just a dream. Thank goodness. Her relief  
  
was short lived. She could still here hoof beats, and in the dim  
  
light of the dying embers of the campfire she saw black horses  
  
carrying black riders, ready for war.  
  
Hahahahahahahaha. I'm evil. sorry guys that I have been skipping  
  
alot of time. but from now on it won't be till the end. Thank you to everyone who is reading my stories! And thank you Elessarlover for beta reading!  
  
Namarie,  
  
Katalia 


	5. Chapter 5

I own Katalia, Leanar, Baragon, and Baragon's family.  
  
Authors note: I made a mistake the people are not called Southernlings. They are called Haradrim. So from now on it's going to be Haradrim.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
They woke up to Katalia screaming, "Get on the horses we got to leave! We got to go back to Ithilien now!"  
  
"Why?" asked Aunt Sevein, sitting up wearily, then she saw the army riding towards the camp. "Quick! Do as Katalia says!"  
  
They all mounted their horses and galloped away, Katalia keeping a eye fixed on the riders behind them. They were losing them. She had improved with riding since she had first arrived in Middle Earth. Then, while she was looking back, she was knocked off her horse by a tree branch. Her right foot twisted beneath her, Katalia gasped out in pain. Laurelin fell on top of her uninjured leg, thankfully. Sortemla, Katalia's horse, ran off into the forest. Telperion stopped,  
  
but Aunt Sevein was ahead of them and couldn't stop her horse.  
  
"Katalia!"  
  
"Telperion take Laurelin go to Ithilien."  
  
"I can't leave you here!" she said as she took the very frightened Laurelin from Katalia. "What's happening?" asked Laurelin.  
  
"Don't worry Laurelin everything will be alright. Brenala cannot carry three people go!"  
  
"No I will not leave you here! Brenala can deal with it."  
  
"You will. If I went on, Brenala would have a heavier load so she would be slower then they'd have all of us! Brenala ualasto I hirilana. Kel siello Ithilienana. (Brenala do not listen to the lady. Go away from her to Ithilien." Brenala sped of into the night carrying Telperion and Laurelin to safety. Katalia limped a ways through the forest it was only a matter of time before they were upon her. She hid herself in the bushes. This is just wonderful. The army was upon her now.  
  
Katalia's heart stopped beating. They were so close to her hiding place, The leader stopped, and in the light of the moon Katalia could make out the face of the Haradrim that had captured her before. She heard his wicked voice say, "Lieutenant you and your men go after them do not let them escape!"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"We will camp here tonight."  
  
They don't know I fell off my horse. then she felt a sneeze coming. Oh great. she tried to stifle it but they heard. The leader came over to the bushes and peered inside. He grinned evilly. "Hello beast. Glad you could join us."  
  
Katalia's eyes filled with tears. What is going to happen to me? "What are you doing here?" asked Katalia as he roughly grabbed her and pulled her into their camp. her eyes grew wide as he pulled out a three pronged whip, and he whipped her. Katalia winced at the burning pain.  
  
"Remember? You only speak when asked a question." he said wickedly. "But we may have a conversation for once. I will talk to you Beast. We were promised Ithilien from the Dark Lord. We have come to take what's ours. I'm in charge of all our lands."  
  
"He fell. You will never own Ithilien. It is not yours." said Katalia fiercely.  
  
He raised his eyebrows. "Really. I think differently. My army is consisted of 20,000. Ithilien is newly made it is weak. Their army has been out of practice for a couple of years. Mine has been working for years. First for the Dark Lord now fro Ithilien! Besides that, an army of Urak-Ki are coming to help us from a different direction. Also, we have Haradrim in Ithilien in the army. The will be attacked from inside and out!"  
  
Katalia eyes filled with tears. He was right, how would they survive this?  
  
"Where am I going?"  
  
"I suppose it won't hurt if you know. I plan on taking you to Ithilien. You will die a slow, painful death at my hands. But first watching all who you love die!"  
  
Katalia was about ready to cry. I will not show him I'm weak. "Why do you hate me so?"  
  
"Because I have captured many people . None have escaped me except you! I can't bear having a GIRL out smart me! No one ever does!"  
  
"How did you know I was alive?"  
  
"I saw Baragon captain of the army of Ithilien, cousin of Eowyn and King Eomer take you out."  
  
Katalia's mouth dropped. "How do you know his name?"  
  
"I have my spies in Ithilien remember? Our discussion is ended. Sleep while you can."  
  
Katalia went to bed her back bleeding and her foot hurting but her spirit was in a much worse condition. She tried to sleep but didn't succeed much. Who would?  
  
Well there's my chapter. I'll type the next one soon. Thanks to everyone! Especially my beta reader Elessarlover. Please review!  
  
Namarie,  
  
Katalia 


	6. Chapter 6

I own the characters I made up. (no duh.)  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The next morning she ate her meager meal, deep in thought. Well if Aunt Sevein, Telperion, Baranon, and Laurelin make it to Ithilien they will be prepared. The could send for troops from Gondor and Rohan. Maybe we can actually win! I hope so. Her thoughts were interrupted  
  
when the troops who had chased after them came back. They were empty handed! Katalia breathed a sigh of relief. The Commander was furious.  
  
"How could you let them escape! You dimwitted person! I'd kill you and your men if I didn't need all my men for battle. But you are not in command any more. You filthy wretch!" He look around from another person. Finally he spotted one he liked. "You." he said in a much more  
  
friendly voice, "what is your name?"  
  
"Faran sir."  
  
"Well Faran You are now in command of the troops this... this... this... gruesome creature was in charge of."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
The old lieutenant started to sneak away hoping nothing worse would come to him. But it was no use, he had seen him. "Where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Well I..."  
  
"Trying to sneak away. Oh no. I'm not done with you yet." he pulled out his three pronged whip. Katalia looked away she didn't was to see anyone tortured. She heard the crack of the whip and his moans beating the poor guy again and again. Finally he stopped whipping the old lieutenant and his hideous voice said, "Lieutenants come to my tent for orders, the rest of you, dismissed." the soldiers who were gone slept and the rest ignored Katalia. I should escape. No too many of them right now. Anyhow if I escaped now I won't be able to give them as much information. Katalia stealthily crept up to the tent in which the leaders were gathered. I go today with 4,000 troops. Tomorrow another battalion of 4,000 set out. Then two days later the same. However, the  
  
day after that, only 3,950 troops go. The other fifty is to guard the beast. This way when there is a little troops left more will come who are rested. The troops in Ithilien won't have a rest. We will conquer. If I should need more troops sooner, I'll have a messenger come here. Now I must get ready to go." Katalia snuck away.  
  
Telperion, Aunt Sevein, Baranon, and Laurelin rode into Ithilien. It had only taken them only day to do so. The city was in uproar at the news that had come. Baragon went to a council with in thirty minutes of their arrival to consider what to do. "Faramir by your leave I think we should send for help from Gondor and Rohan."  
  
"Agreed. But they won't be here for a few days. Did Telperion mention how many men there was?"  
  
"She said at least 20,000. We might be able to defeat that number but only if there is no other army coming." said Baragon.  
  
"Well Baragon I think you should prepare your troops send messengers to Gondor and Rohan immediately." said Faramir.  
  
"Well beast.; I must be leaving now, but not without giving you a present." He took out his whip. The whip cracked against her back. How well I know the sound of that. Better than most people. She thought grimly. Again and again he whipped her. Katalia clenched her hands. He whipped her again and she let out a moan. But he kept whipping her. Katalia head was swimming. Then he stopped and said, "Hope you liked it, there will be more before the end. And don't you ever try to escape. My men know as I know, how to torture you and give you much pain without putting your life in danger." he turned abruptly, "Men we ride!" he jumped on his horse and they sped away into the distance.  
  
Sorry I haven't updated for a while you guys. I've been busy. But school will be over in the middle of June so then I'll update more. Thanks to all my reviewers! I love you guys. Elessarlover you're the best!  
  
Namarie,  
  
Katalia 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: (sighs) do I really need to write one?  
  
Claimer: I only own Katalia, Baragon, Aunt Sevein, Telperion, Laurelin,  
Helluin, and Baranon.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Katalia was sprawled on the ground. All thought of Baragon's wedding had  
long since left her mind. Instead, they were replaced with fear. Fear  
for others and herself. Her back hurt so much and she had a headache.  
No use trying to escape right now. I wouldn't make it. maybe once I  
go to sleep and have a meal. I can sneak away. with that she drifted  
off to sleep. Plans of her escape running through her mind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When she woke up she was given her meal. Her back still ached but her  
head wasn't pounding any more. When can I get away? I should  
probably sneak out tonight. I can sneak into one of the drunken  
soldier's tent and cut a hole. That way the guards wouldn't see me.   
But how to get rid of the guard? Katalia thought for a while then she  
had an idea. That will work. Hopefully. In the middle of the  
night, she put her plan into action. All the soldiers, as she  
predicted, had all gotten drunk(Katie, give reason why they are drunk,  
or did I miss something in the last chapter?).... except for the  
guards. Though she noticed her own looked slightly woozy. As the  
evening wore on, she pretended to go to sleep. For a few hours she just  
lay there, barely allowing herself to breathe. Then she said, "I'm not  
going to tell you!" The guard, intrigued, came over to her as she  
thought he would. He knelt and looked at her.  
  
The guard saw she was talking in her sleep. Katalia started mumbling  
something (for added affect). The guard couldn't hear so he picked  
Katalia up and put his ear to her mouth. So far so good. thought  
Katalia. She started saying stupid stuff while her head moved she also  
moved her hand... to his sword. Slowly she pulled it from its sheath.  
Then as quick as a flash she bunked the flat side of the sword over  
his head. He fell to the ground unconscious. Stealthily she crept her  
was to where the horses stood tied, all were dozing, swishing their  
tails lazily about their legs. She lifted up the flap to the nearest  
tent, finding a solder lying on a blanket, snoring. Katalia crept  
over to him, he reeked of wine. He won't be up for a while. She  
smiled with pleasure then cut a small piece of the tent off and crawled  
thought. The horses were right there, one looked up at her approach,  
flicking an ear in her direction as if to ask 'who are you?'.( I thought  
that part was cute, keep it if you like, if you don't just delete it.)  
He was small, darkly colored with large intelligent brown eyes.  
Deciding he was her best bet, She quickly untied it while whispering,  
"ner din." (be silent) nimbly and silently She mounted. "Noro."   
(ride) She sped away into the night, the horses's light footfalls the  
only sound among the ranks of snoring soldiers. But one of the guards  
heard, it seems not all were off guard, and he quickly got the whole  
camp up and pursued after her. Stupid men! They were all drunk! The  
didn't know where to go or what to do! But they managed to all get on  
horses. Some men were slamming their horses sides with sharp spurs,  
some drawing blood, because they were rough with the horses.   
Resulting in other horses not  
listening to their riders and bolting off in the wrong direction.   
However some did came after Katalia, and they were the guards. Katalia  
looked back nervously. Go figure. They didn't drink. At least if I  
don't make it I caused confusion. Not to mention many men got hurt  
trying to follow me. And now many men are lost. made the fight  
significantly easier for Ithilien. She thought smugly, and was suddenly  
interrupted however when on horse came right out in front of her.  
  
Her horse reared to ful height in surprise, striking the other. Both  
rider and mount fell to the ground and Katalia said, "Noro lim, noro  
lim." (ride fast, ride fast) The horse sped away again. The other  
gaurds who were following quickly lost sight of her. Yes! I did it!  
When morning came she slowed her horse down. He was tired. She  
needed to stop and let it rest. She found a stream and stopped there.   
Her horse drank while she washed her cuts. They ached like crazy a  
whole night's ride really has and effect on a wounded back. I  
should get going. I need  
to get to Ithilien fast! just then she heard her horse neigh and a  
hand cover her mouth while the other on was around her waist. She  
swirmed and was finally able to get away. When she stumped on his  
floor she started to run to her horse, another man had its reins. But  
the other guy came and hurled her to the ground. Then she was other  
men. I was the army that had set out the day before! Just great!   
Katalia thought as they bound her hands and feet. When they reached  
the camp the leader came out. Life can't get much worse. Katalia  
thought grimly. And for the first time in the past couple of days she  
thought about Baragon's wedding. the she thought about the battle  
coming up.  
  
"So you tried to escape. Hey? Thought you did. Did you?" he laughed  
evilly and gave the crooked horrible grin of his, "You'll never escape  
from me again!" the took out his whip and whipped her. Again and  
again. Her back was racking with pain. I wish Baragon was here, He  
always made things better. More bearable I mean. I didn't feel the  
pain as much. Always... A picture of Baragon's face passed through  
her mind. Will I ever see him again?  
  
"Now beast, you will be escorted back to camp by a hundred men. Don't  
you try to escape again. Someone roughly grabbed her and pulled her  
on his horse in front of him. The journey back was horrible. He back  
hurt unbearably. And all she thought about was how she failed to get  
to Ithlien to tell them everything, failed, and now the army was in  
full force, ready for the oncoming battle. Failed.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
I'm really so happy people are reading my story! Thanks. And how  
could I ever do without Elessarlover. Thanks for beta reading!  
  
Namarie,  
  
katalia


	8. Chapter 8

_You know who's mine and who's not._  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The lines had been drawn. The enemy had been sighted. Baragon took  
his place besides Faramir; soon very soon, they would be upon them.  
Then it happened, arrows cam hurtling through the air from both  
sides. Baragon shot an arrow and one soldier fell to the ground. One after another went down. Then the Haradrim were there. They drew their swords then, there was turmoil in the Ithilien lines. Baragon looked around him to see waht was going on. The army he had trained were killing each other! He quickly saw that many of his 'soldiers were disguised Haradrim. They have been planning this for a while.

------------------------------------------------------

Katalia was sitting tied to a tree. The had reached the camp and they had immediately tied her. Her hands were behing her back, her breath was labored. The cord around her waist attaching her to the tree was cutting off her air supply. Her bloody back was pushed against the rough bark. No doubt I'm going to die soon. Katalia thought bitterly. I wonder what's going on right now? Who's winning? I hope Baragon, Aunt Sevein Telperion, Laurelin, and Baragon are still alive. I need to try to sleep. I don't think I'll succeed but I need to try. Katalia closed her eyes. She was so tired not to mention her back ached terribly. If only I could loosen these knots! I wouldn't be able to escape but I could at least breathe okay. She struggled against the knots. It's no use. They are as tight as can be. Too tight. Despite all this, sometime in the darkest hours of the night, she slept.  
  
------------------------------------------------------

The battle raged on. It seemed that the Haradrim never died or  
grew tired. They were still there in torrents after two days. Gondor  
still hadn't come.

--------------------------------------------------

"Faran!"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Take 50 men and go to the camp tell them to come. The Urak-kai are not here as I had thought they would be by now. Swiftly go!"  
  
Faran yelled to his men and they made ther way away from the battle. Baragon saw them leave. "Faramir! Some haradrim are leaving! My guess is that the rest of the army are hidden somewhere and they're going to get them."  
  
"Baragon take your men and ride after them. Try to stay un-noticed." said Faramir.  
  
Baragon and his men rode away. The rode all day them finally, the Haradrim stopped, they had met with another army. Baragon noticed they were all on horses. That means this isn't were they made camp.

-----------------------------------------------------

"The captain wants you to come fast. We are soppossed to ride on towards camp and ask them to come."  
  
"When does he need us?"  
  
"As soon as possible."

"We need to rest our horses won't go on much more if we don't. Want to join us?"  
  
Faran hesitated. "Well for three and a half hours we can rest but then we must go."  
  
"Men make camp!"  
  
Within and hour and half they were all asleep except for the gaurds. In the mean time Baragon had come up with a plan. Baragon and his men surrounded the camp and came up on the gaurds silently. They killed them before they could utter a cry and entered into the camp and killed most in their sleep until one woke up before they killed him. He uttered a cry and the rest of the Hradrim woke up. They clashed swords for a little while but most of them had been killed in their sleep, the rest were only half awake. Only Faran and his men got  
away. Baragon and his men fast on his heals. The rode through the night.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Katalia woke up with a start. Horses were coming Katalia looked  
around. Faran was coming, then she was that it wasn't just  
Faran.

There was another army. It's part of Ithilien's army! Katalia thought. The rest of the Haradrim looked the same way, stunned. Then the stun was broken the Haradrim drew their weapons. Thefight started. A Haradrim fell next to Katalia. His sword cutting the rope that held her to the tree. She breathed deeply then cut the ropes that held her hands. She took the sword and started killing the Haradrim. One by one they started falling under her sword until one Haradrim knocked the sword out of her hand and grabbed her so she was up on his horse.

"I can't kill you cause the Captain want you alive. but you will have no chance of being rescued or killed by accident." With that he spurred the horse foward, trying to get away from the battle.

"Daro!" (halt) Katalia said. The horse stopped obediently.

Just then an arrow struck the Haradrim. Katalia grabbed his sword before  
he fell. some one shot an arrow katalia fell to the ground. Luckly the horse did not fall on top of her. But she hit her head hard and her world went into blackness.But before she grew dark she saw that Ithilien was greatly out numbered.

* * *

When Katalia woke up Baragon was looking down at her tenderly. He  
was cradling her head. "Is the battle over?"

"Yes. It looked bad for a while then, Rohan came. I hope I would find you here. You always seem to be getting yourself into scrapes and I'm the one having to get you out." said Baragon.

"Oh Baragon. Why do bad things always happen to me?"  
  
"Don't worry Katalia. I won't let them hurt you again. It's alright." he said as he pressed her head closer to his chest.  
  
Katalia felt like nothing bad would ever happen to her again when he was holding her. He'll protect me. Nobacy not even Leanar is going to take him away from me right now. thought Katalia fiercely.

"Here I need to bind your wounds then we must leave for Ithilien."

"Baragon I got to tell you about their plans. I tried to escape so I could but they capture me again. Urak-kai are supposed to dome. You already know of their plan of sending a little men at a time."  
  
"What direction?"  
  
"I don' know."  
  
"Let us hope that the army from gondor had a battle with them and  
that's why they haven't come yet. But now I must bind your wounds".  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thanks to all especially my wonderful beta reader Elessar-lover.  
  
Namarie,  
  
Katalia


	9. Chapter 9

Hope every one likes this chapter. This one isn't evil:) but BEWARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! There is more evilness to come.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 9  
  
"How is everyone?" Katalia asked as he bound her wounds.  
  
"They are all safe last I saw them. Telperion wanted to fight, but I forced her to stay."  
  
Katalia smiled and shook her head. She always wanted to fight. "How is Leanar?" Katalia said hesitantly. She didn't was to talk of her yet she must.  
  
"She is well. Katalia, there's something you should know."  
  
"What?" Something in the way he said it made her want to turn and face him. Which was impossible then seeing as how he was cleaning her back.  
  
"Leanar and I aren't getting married at all."  
  
Katalia was so surprised and stunned. For a moment she couldn't speak. Thoughts went racing thoufh her head like crazy. At first she was happy. Happy Baragon wasn't marrying her. Then she grew concerned. Why aren't they getting married? Is Baragon upset about this? Baragon had finished binding her wounds she turned to face him. If she hurt him, I'll kill her. "Baragon, how, why, what happened?"  
  
"She told me she figured out she loved another person. At around the same time she figured that our, I figured out I didn't really love her that way."  
  
"So you're not upset?"  
  
Baragon smiled. "Do I look upset?"  
  
Katalia smiled as well. Her real smile not a fake one like she ahd been doing for the past months."Well I'm glad you guys figured this out before you got married!"  
  
"Me too. Now we have to go back to Ithilien."  
  
"I know."  
  
They started back on their way to Ithilien. Katalia was in front of Baragon. Baragon had insisted she ride with someone because she was hurt and would most likely fall asleep.   
  
Katalia sighed. "What?" asked Baragon.  
  
"I know how to ride now and I'm not tired."  
  
"I know you know how to ride. But, knowing you and that your wounded you will be asleep in less then an hour."  
  
"You win this time. I'm in no mood to fight." Katalia rested her head against Baragon's chest so she could look at him. It was so nice to have him near again. Baragon's predictions were right, 45 minutes later Katalia was asleep.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
They finally stopped for the night. Katalia's wounds hurt. She had dozed in and out all day.  
  
"Come with me Katalia. Your bindings need to be changed." Baragon said after supper.  
  
Katalia obediently went with Baragon. They stopped at a place near camp. "Why here?" Katalia asked, she looked around her. They were in thick brush, some trees covered a lightly covered forest area.  
  
"This is where we first met. I was hiding behind this tree."  
  
"Oh." the memory came flooding back to her. She smiled.  
  
"I'm glad to see you happy."  
  
Katalia looked at him confused. He gestured for her to sit down and began to redress her wounds. "You haven't been yourself for a while. There was something wrong with you, but I knew you wouldn't tell. You weren't happy. I wanted you to tell me in the garden but you wouldn't.  
What was it that made you unhappy?"

Katalia was surprised. "I... I... How did you know I wasn't myself! I thought I was doing a pretty good job of acting happy."  
  
"Because I know you Katalia. And I know when something is wrong with you, will you honor me as a friend? Will you please tell me why you were upset?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Will you someday tell me?"  
  
Katalia didn't know what she should say finally she came up with a good answer. "No one will ever know except my husband of my dreams."  
  
"Have you found him yet?"  
  
"Yes." It was useless to tell him a lie. He would know she lied.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I'm not going to tell."   
  
Baragon saw the stubborn look on her face. She wouldn't tell at least not right now. "Suit yourself. I have something to tell you, but maybe I won't."  
  
"Please!"  
  
"I will tell you some of it. The we will see if you can guess the rest. There was another reason I'm not getting married to Leanar. I found out I love someone else."  
  
Katalia heart was beating so fast. he had just finished binding her wounds. "Try to guess who I'm in love with." he said as he turned her around to face him.  
  
Katalia did not look at him if she did she might betray the feelings that rose up in her. She was afraid that he loved someone else and yet hoping maybe he love her. Katalia named a few, playing along with his little game, then said in confusion, "Can't you just tell me? I don't know who it can be."

"Really? I thought it was quite obvious.  
  
He put on hand on her cheek and gently lifted her face up so she was looking straight into his eyes. His eyes were soft, and the setting sun reflected on his long brown locks. He almost looked like an angel, yes, her guardian angel. He didn't take his hand away inch by inch they grew closer to each other. She could feel his arms pull his closer to him, feel his warm breath on her neck.  
  
Then it happened.  
  
It was like in Cinderella, when she finally becomes a princess, or when Snow White awakes from the enchantment from true love's first kiss. Their lips met. She went into shock, yet it was all too wonderful. He loves me! That was all she could think of, it was like floating on a cloud, drifting and realizing everything she had ever dreamed of, had come true. It was like they were one, is that what true love is like? Baragon gently broke it and smiled down at her, pulling her closer to his chest and resting his chin on her forehead. She could hear his heart beating. Her own was fluttering wildly. "Can you now guess?"  
  
"You love me." It was quiet, the relief came, and the silent sensation that right then, everything was perfect.  
  
"That's right. Katalia." He lowered himself, and she realized that he was on his knees, looking up into her face. "Will you marry me if we survive this battle?" he pulled her closer.  
  
Katalia looked up at him. His eyes searching her face looking for an answer, he looked so hopeful, wishing... "Baragon, I can tell you now why I was upset. It was because you were going to marry Leanar and I love you. I loved you ever since I first met you, but I didn't know I loved you until I was in Gondor after you came back from the battle of Osgiliath."  
  
He pressed her head to his chest as he said, "I'm so glad I didn't marry her."  
  
"Me too. As much as I love her I am so happy that you could love me when Leanar is around."  
  
"Katalia, look at me." Katalia looked up. His eyes were so full of love they over powered her. "Katalia, how could I not love you? You are everything I need. I love everything about you." Then they kissed again.  
  
She wanted to laugh, she smiled as they once again parted. "Oh how I've longed for this day."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ever since I was little, I always dreamed of the one I am supposed to marry and when I would be engaged, married, and so forth. I have almost nothing left to dream about now except our wedding."  
  
They sat for a while in silence. then, Baragon said, "It's getting late and were have to start out early tomorrow. Who knows what has happened while me and my men left the battle." Baragon looked grim. He didn't like this on bit. It had been a hard fight and would continue to be so till the end, whatever that might be. Katalia looked at him she knew he was worried. She was too but she couldn't have him so tonight. He needed his sleep after all. "If I get into a scrape I'll expect you to get me out of it!"  
  
He hugged her so thankful that he had her and that she would always be there. "No need to worry about that. Well Katalia you'll be able to fight in one more battle. You always like to and I'm sorry to say there is no way for you to escape this one." They started walking back toward camp.  
  
"Yes I will. But, I never like killing, it's just that I didn't see why you guys think women shouldn't fight. I understood after the first battle I was in. You explained it. The reason I was in the other battle was because one, release anger, for you to see since I knew I loved you then but thought that I would have to return home so I didn't want to break any hearts so I thought that would make you not like me. Along with how mean I treated you." Katalia winced she remembered some of the cruel things she said to him.  
  
"Katalia, I knew you weren't in your right mind when you said that stuff to me. It didn't hurt though but has long since been forgotten and forgiven. It was for a good reason."   
  
They had reached camp Katalia looked up at Baragon her blue eyes shining in the moonlight. Baragon thought he had never seen anything as pretty as Katalia. "Le mellon."   
  
"What?"  
  
"It's what I said that day in the garden when I had said I hated you. It means I love you."   
  
Baragon smiled. "I'll have to learn elvish." He reached up and touched her cheek. "so I can learn to say stuff like that to you and you will never know what I say!"  
  
"Good night Baragon."  
  
"Good night Katalia. Le mellon."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I had so much fun writing that chapter.   
  
Namarie,  
  
Katalia


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while you guys. we are redoing practically our whole house and I have been busy. Hope you enjoy the chapter.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Next day breakfast was eaten in silence. Katalia sat across from Baragon. She could tell he was worried. They were soon finished and on their way. Katalia didn't get much sleep that day. The event from last night, and the upcoming battle made her wide awake. They only stopped once and that was for food and to let the horses rest. A couple hours later, they could see the battle. Katalia clutched Baragon's arm with a deathly grip. Baragon whispered in a tone that comforted her, "Don't worry Katalia. Here take this. You'll be needing it." He took out his spare sword  
and gave it to Katalia.  
  
"Baragon, I love you."  
  
Baragon's arm tightened around her waist and he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I love you too. Now be careful." Then Baragon shouted to his men and they galloped down to the battle.  
  
Swords clashed, men fell, the battle raged on. The horse fell from under Katalia and Baragon. Katalia was getting so tired, her wounds hurt. But she kept on going. After all, if she didn't, she would die.  
  
All of a sudden a man jumped on top of Katalia. Katalia screamed, it was the leader! The sword had been knocked out of her hand when she fell. She struggled until she felt his blade poking at her throat. His eyes were full of hate. He opened his mouth to say something when he was suddenly thrown off of Katalia. It was Baragon. He got up off the ground in a hurry. They circled around each other. Always watching to see what the other person would do. The Haradrim leader attacked him. The fight went on for a long tim. Each one having a hard time. When the Haradrim finally thrust Baragon's sword out of his hand. He made a quick move and sliced Baragon across the chest. Baragon fell to his knees blood was pouring out of his wound.  
  
Katalia had been keeping an eye on the fight. She couldn't join because other Haradrim were fighting her. Then she saw Baragon fall. The Haradrim leader was going to for the kill. Katalia ran the short distance. She ran fast that she ever did in her life. She dove and cought this sword just as it was about to fall on Baragon (Baragon however had moved out of the way just in time.)  
  
"You'll have to kill me before you get to him!" Katalia said fiercely.  
  
"Well then, I will." as quick as lightning he brought down the flat side of the sword over her head. Baragon jumped in front of him as he was going to kill her. Baragon had gotten back his sword. The fight continued until Baragon finally saw his chance. he Haradrim put on hand over his head as a signal to his troops. Baragon cut off his raised hand. The Haradrim looked at his side and screamed. "Now you  
will die!" He raised his sword over his head Baragon moved to the side so the Haradrim instead pushed him and then in a flash jumped on Baragon's back and knocked him unconscious.  
  
The fight was over, the Haradrim beat Baragon and Katalia. He went in to kill Baragon. A malicious smile on his lips, his eyes gleamed with hatred, he slowly raised his sword up over Baragon. A soldier leapt out and tackled the Haradrim to the ground! Quickly the soldier killed him before he could recover himself.  
  
Shouts were heard, Gondor had finally arrived! He Haradrim braced  
themselves. But they had lost all hope. Their commander was dead. They fought on for a while though until the Rohirrim arrived. The remaining Haradrim fled! The soldier removed her helmet and sat next to Baragon. Tears pouring down her face. Yes! the soldier was a girl! That was the last thing Baragon saw. His sister Teperion had joined the battle and kill the commander.

* * *

Well I hope you guys liked it. Hopefully I will have my next chapter up soon.  
  
Namarie,  
  
Katalia


	11. Chapter 11

Authors note: This chapter is a tear jerker. I told you the evil wasn't done! ------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11 When Katalia awoke her whole body was throbbing. she recognized that she was in Baragon's house. She tried to sit up but a shooting pain went through her body. She groaned. "So you are up! Don't try to move." said a soothing voice it was a woman and she was a nurse. "Who are you? Where is Baragon?" "My name is Nienor. Baragon is down the hall. Now, shh. Drink this then go to sleep. You need rest." Gently Nienor lifted her head up and poured the liquid down, it was water. "You can't eat right now. When you wake up I'll give you something." "Is Baragon all right? I want to see him!" Nienor hesitated. Then said, "Baragon will do just fine. But unfortunately he's sleeping and your in no position to move." Then she said goodbye and left to attend Baragon. Soon she fell asleep. When she woke she heard Nienor and Aunt Sevein talking. "How is he?" asked Aunt Sevein. "He is not to well. My guess is that he may... die... before the night is out." Aunt Sevein let out a cry. "I'm sorry. I must go now there is nothing more I can do for them. Once Katalia awakes give her water and some soup. She will most likely not wake up till the morning." Katalia started sobbing. He whole body shook and till it hurt. Finally she stopped. _I must go see Baragon! I've got to see him!_ Slowly she sat up her head was pounding. Then she put her feet over. Her muscles hurt but she force them to move. She stood up shakily then fell back on the bed. Slowly she got up again. She started to hobble out of the room. Her back hurt the most because when she fell in battle she ahd his her back hard against a rock. She got to Baragon's room. Aunt Sevein had fallen asleep sobbinb her head on his bed and his hand in hers. Slowly she sat down and took his other hand. He didn't look good at all, his face was pale from blood loss. And he was awake. His breathing came in labored breaths. Katalia forced herself not to cry and she smiled at him. "Katalia," he whispered in a hoarse voice. "I wanted to see you. Are you okay?" "Yes I'm fine. Baragon, just fine." Katalia had had enough she started crying. Baragon lifted up his hand and brushed the tears away. "No crying. I couldn't stand it. Everything will be okay." "Oh Baragon!" Katalia put her head down next to his and cried. "You MUST live Baragon! I'll die if you die!" Baragon stroked her hair. "Katalia I can't promise you I won't die." Aunt Sevein stirred in her sleep. "Baragon I have to go. If I don't aunt Sevein might wake up. I wasn't supposed to be out of bed." Baragon looked stern. "You better get back to bed and get better!" Then he softened, "Le mellon, Katalia." He reached up and touched her tear stained cheek. Katalia hugged him. Reluctantly she let go and then they kissed. One last time. "Le mellon, Baragon. Try to stay alive!" With that she hobbled out of the room. Tears once again streaming down her face. She couldn't see where she was going. Blindly she stumbled on. She got into her rrom and hobbled to the bed, but her foot got caught on the rug and she slipped and banged her head on the corner of the bed post. Blood poured down her face and she knew nothing. -------------------------------------------------------

I cried so much writing this chapter. I'll hopefully write the next chapter soon. Namarie, Katalia


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

When Aunt Sevein came into Katalia's room that morning, her face paled and she screamed. She ran over to Katalia and knelt down. Blood was forming a dark red puddle by Katalia's head. Telperion came running into the room at the sound of her mother's scream and her hand flew up to her mouth. "Telperion, get a wet cloth quick!' Telperion ran from the room. "Oh no! Please not her too!"  
  
Telperion came back with it. Aunt Sevein washed the dry blood away. It was a large cut, but as with every injury to the head, it looked worse than it really is. It started to bleed a little again. Aunt Sevein pressed it for a while. The it stopped.  
  
"Will she be all right?" asked Telperion anxiously.  
  
"I don't know. She's lost a lot of blood in the past few days." Aunt Sevein felt her forehead her eyes grew wide. "She has a fever! Help me get her into the bed." Once Katalia was in the bed, Aunt Sevein said, "Now go get a Healer Telperion, quickly." Telperion went but suddenly two figures appeared at the door, King Elessar and Nienor.  
  
" King Elessar." she bowed.  
  
"I have come to heal Baragon. Where is he?"  
  
Telperion's face brightened. "I'll show you. But Katalia is sick too! She got up from her bed and Aunt Sevein found her she was on the floor. She hit her head on the side and is bleeding badly."  
  
"I will tend both of them."  
  
Telperion brought the King to Baragon's room. The King looked at his wound. He crushed up an herb called Athelas and added water. then he put it on Baragon's wound. It did its work quickly. Baragon soon started breathing better.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------

Katalia was tossing and turning. She was having a dream. Baragon was dead and she was weeping. Baragon is dead! No! He can't be! then her dream turned and she was in Mordor again and she was getting beaten. She was crying out in excruciating pain. Then it stopped. She fell into a peaceful sleep as she could have at that moment. All this was because ofAragorn. The athelas' heavenly scent had done that much at least. He put the athelas on her head wound.  
  
"Will she live?" asked Telperion quietly.  
  
Elessar hesitated, looking first at Katalia and then at Telperion. "I do not know."  
  
Muhahahahahaha! Im so evil. sorry for not updating in a while. thanks to my beta reader ElessarLover  
  
Namarie,  
  
Katalia


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

Baragon awoke still feeling weak but much better. Katalia. I need to see Katalia. slowly he got out of bed. His chest hurt every time he took a step. But he didn't care. He got to the door of where Katalia was staying and saw her pale face. Telperion and King Elessar beside her. he almost collapsed on the floor but caught himself. Katalia isn't well! and its all because she got up to see me! King Elessar looked up and saw him standing still in the doorway.

"What are you doing out of bed?" asked Aunt Sevein in surprise.

"I came to see Katalia. Is she all right?"

Luckily no one had to answer for Katalia moved suddenly they were at her side in an instant. King Elessar felt her forehead and sighed with relief. "Her fever is broken. She is going to live! I must go attend other wounded now."

All were too overjoyed too speak for a long time, both Katalia and Baragon would live. Then Katalia opened her eyes and saw Baragon looking down on her tenderly.

"Baragon. You're alive!" she said softly. She was so happy for she had been so sure that he had died, yet here he was. Smiling down at her, alive and well.

He touched her cheek and said, "Yes and so are you." He gathered her up in his arms and hugged her. "I love you Katalia."

"Le mellon. ( I love you.)"

Aunt Sevein and Telperion were about to make Baragon go to bed when they heard that. Then to increase their wonder that a engaged man would say he loves another woman he bent down and kissed her.

They both felt confused. Last they heard Baragon was engaged to Leanar. "Baragon?" said Aunt Sevein.

Baragon looked up into their flustered faces and started to laugh. There hadn't been any time before the battle to tell them that the engagement between Leanar and him was off. "Leanar and I broke the engagement before the battle. I found out I loved Katalia, and she loves a man from my army, Cardia. And now Katalia and I are engaged."

* * *

Flash back

* * *

Baragon had said goodbye to his family the battle was close at hand. He rushed around Ithilien looking for Leanar. But his thoughts were all confused. Katalia is most likely captured. I'm worried about her. he was too worried. he knew he loved her but thought only as he would love a sister and yet he wasn't sure anymore. "I love Leanar of course." He said aloud as if to reasure himself that his feelings for Katalia were nothing in comparison. But it gave no assurance.

He finally found Leanar. She looked sad. But before he could say anything she came up to him. "I know you love Katalia more than me. I wasn't sure until we found out that she is most likely captured. You acted more worried than you should. I in turn just figured out my real feelings for you and another person my dear friend Cardia." she paused. Cardia and her had been friends since they were little children. Cardia was tall and lanky with brown eyes. Baragon and Katalia had come to know Cardia since they met Leanar. He was a very nice but very quiet man. Leanar continued, "I love Cardia. I don't love you as I thought. Will you please break the engagement?" she was looking up at him earnestly.

Then it hit Baragon. He wasn't upset that she didn't love him like that. In fact, he felt glad. It was then that he truly realized how deeply he loved Katalia from the first moment he met her she had stolen his heart away. He never thought of any other girl from that moment as much as Katalia. Even Leanar wasnt thought of as much as Katalia. He loved her. He loved how she talked, how she looked, her eyes, and mostly her big heart. Baragon looked down at Leanar and said, "Leanar thank you for helping me understand what is in my heart. You may be at rest, I break the engagement. Cardia is a wonderful person and you will be happy. I must say goodbye now and get ready for battle."

She looked so relieved. "Goodbye Baragon. May you win and survive the battle."

"Good bye" Then he quickly walked away.

* * *

End of Flash Back

* * *

"You didn't tell me it was Cardia! How happy I am for her. And I'm sure Cardia will be happy too." She looked up at Baragon mischievously.

"Cardia loves her?" Baragon asked.

Katalia laughed "That's easy to see whenever he is around her! He told me he loved her and I told him that I loved you. We were both in the same boat. The one we loved another."

"No just thought we did. I love you with all my soul and I will always love you."

He hugged her tighter.

"Well Baragon you better get to bed. I see that Aunt Sevein and Telpeion are worried that you won't get better since you got up. I'm worried to. As you always used to say to me 'the more you rest they faster you'll get better!'" Aunt Sevein and Telperion crept out of the room to give them a few momments alone.

"Using my own words against me are you? But you forget that I am more stubborn than you." he kissed her.

Katalia didn't say anything a while quite content to have him there holding her. "You know I would love it if you could just stay here with me but i think you're wrong that you're more stubborn. The faster you and I get rest the faster we heal and the faster our wedding will come. Now who's more stubborn?"

Baragon smiled and sighed in defeat. "You won. But just for now. I'll be back to visit with you. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

Katalia was sitting on a bench in one of the gardens of Minas Tirith. Once she was well enough she went back to stay with Herlluin until herand Baragon would get married. They day was coming closer in just a week she and Baragon would be married. A wistful look crept into her eyes. How she missed her family. Tears started rolling down her cheeks with all the thought of them and that they wouldn't be presentat her wedding, they didn't even no where she was or if she was alive. Baragon came up silently and sat down next to her. Katalia hadn'tnoticed she was deep in her thoughts. Baragon saw her tears and puthis hand on her face to turn it to him. "Katalia?" he said worriedly.

Katalia smiled sadly. "I'm all right Baragon. It's just that I miss my family and they won't be at our wedding. They don't even know if I'm alive."

Baragon drew her into his arms. He loved her more than words could say. But would she be happier if she could possible return to her family? "Katalia are you going to be happy here?" asked Baragon as he looked into her eyes..

"Baragon, I love you more than I've ever loved anybody else. I'm most happy when I'm with you."

Baragon wiped away the remainder of tears. And then kissed her. Katalia kissed back. "We should go back to the house. Helluin has dinner ready." They walked back to the house hand in hand.

* * *

A day before their wedding Katlaia and Baragon decided to take a walk Helluin and her had come to Ithilien. The wedding was going to be there. They wandered through the woods aimlessly thinking happy thoughts. when suddenly there was a crackling in the woods ahead of them Baragon instantly grabbed Katalia and pulled her behind him.

A group of strangers came into view. Katlaia gave a cry. Katalia started to run toward them. Baragon grabbed her. "It's my family." Baragon let her go. she went over to them. They were all silent.

"Mom? Dad?" Katalia said softly.

"Katalia!" Instantly they were all hugging her. Katalia started to cry.

"I missed you guys so much!"

"We thought you were dead." when they all calmed down they finally remembered where they were. "Katlaia where are we?"

Katlia smiled it would be hard for them to understand that they were in Middle Earth. "We are in Ithilien in Middle Earch."

"You joking. Now where are we really?" said her dad.

"I'm not joking. I've been in Middle Earth for three years and I'm going to be married tomorrow." she just then remembered that Baraogn was there. eh was watching them with an amused smile on his face. "This is Baragon son of Barathon my fiancee." They started walking back toward Ithlien as they talked and when they reached it they were welcomed warmly by Baragon's family.

They stayed up long into the night talking. Then Baragon escorted Katalia back to where she was staying for the night. It was a tradition in Middle Earth that the bride and groom don't see each other a day before their wedding. Katalia couldn't have been happier at this moment. "What do you think of my family?"

Baragon thought for a moment then said, "I like them. They talk like you. They're very nice."

"Good. I'm so happy Baragon."

"Oh you are?" he said in mock surprise they had come to where Helluin and Katalia were staying. They stopped he looked down on her tenderly. "You know what else?"

"What?"

"I don't see how you are so small when the rest of your family is so tall!" he said teasingly then, not wanting her to complain, bent down and kissed her.

"I love you Baragon."

"I love you more."

"Oh really? I don't think so."

"I do but unfortunately my beloved I have to go now."

"I wish you didn't have to. I'll be lonely tomorrow."

"I'll miss you to. but first of all you forget tomorrow is the day before our wedding so you will be busy with last minute preparation and your family is now here. You will be busy enough."

"Yes I suppose your right. Good night Baragon."

"Goodnight Katalia."

* * *

Katlaia looked in the mirror excitedly it was right before her wedding. Her dress was beautiful. She hadn't been allowed to see it till then. It was creme colored, Katalia had insisted on a shade of white so it could be just a little like a wedding back in her world. It had blue and pink forget- me -nots embroidered down the train with silver leaves. The train was just tight, not too long and not to short. The forget-me-nots were embroidered on the long flowing sleeves and around the neck too. Her hair had curled softly, and laid gently upon her narrow shoulders. She was ready. Tears came to her eyes, her mother and Helluin came up behind her.

"Are you ready?" Helluin asked Katalianodded.

"Then let's go." said her mother, resting her hands on her shoulders and smiling as they led her out to the gardens.

She was ready, she was going to be with Baragon forever... with her family by her side and her new family here in Middle Earth... well... what could be better then that?

* * *

THE END 


End file.
